


Et Tu, Eren

by armoredtitansmistress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon - Manga, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Harassment, Minor Original Character(s), Misogyny, POV First Person, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, the reader isn't a crybaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armoredtitansmistress/pseuds/armoredtitansmistress
Summary: Struggling with the emotional ups-and-downs of being a teenager with the additional pressure of being a high-ranking official in the deadliest branch in the military, [name] [last name] does what any person her age does. Lashes out on others to keep herself at bay. Her superiors don't take this lightly and decide to make her a temporary assistant instructor of the Training Cadet Corps as a form of punishment. There she meets Eren Yeager, someone who may know more about her than they are both aware of.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eren will appear in the next chapter :)

The clinks of glass embraced the mess hall, rejoicing after another prosperous expedition. Lovers, friends, family, and comrades were left within a Titan’s digestive system as their final resting place. Blinded by the effects of alcoholism they let that reminder slip by because if titankind didn’t kill them their incoming kidney failure would.

Being among the newer/younger recruits in the Survey Corps, I watched as all the adults submerged their trauma with the bitterness of their alcoholic beverages. Taking a sip of my choice of poison; coffee, I grew irritated. Hearing the boisterous noises, chants of victory, and “heroic” stories of how soldiers fearlessly leaped into battle to kill the nth amount of titans when they were the same people I had heard pleading mercy in the clutches of a titan.

I was wishing that I could escape this sad excuse for a celebration but I couldn’t. Hange had forced me to be here as a way of getting me to make new friends since the friends I had could be counted on a hand but even then it wouldn’t be enough to fill out the whole hand. Erwin, Hange, and Levi were the only people I recognized to be my friends. They treated me as an equal.

For a 16-year-old to have adults as her source of companionship was alarming, to say the least. At a young age, I always had trouble coinciding with children my age as I always liked talking about the mysteries beyond the wall and challenging people’s understanding of topics. Now being at the age where hanging out with their friends, going on dates with their lovers, or living in a blissful life of ignorance is the norm I have become additionally estranged from my age group. That’s not to say I was completely alone in my childhood, I was pretended to be sociable and hid the socially inept side of myself from the masses for the sake of my parents and my happiness.

“Gladly would take a bullet to the head if it meant getting out of here.” I irritatedly grumbled, not particularly making an effort to be heard by any of the drunkards. Unfortunately, I happened to voice my opinion at a point in which the noise had subsided resulting in indignant glares my way.

Quirking an eyebrow at the attention. “Did I hurt your guy's feelings?” 

“Tough shit.” Lifting my hand to provide a cushion for my head before narrowing my eyes to the crowd. “Complain about it to the tombstones of your comrades that had mercilessly died because of your cowardliness. Most of you survived not because of your strength but because you cheated your way out of death. Now here you all are celebrating that, it’s fucking disgusting.”

“What the hell did you just say?! I don’t care if you are our superior or not! You’re still some runt ass kid at the end of the day that likes to run their shitty mouth!” An older male cadet voiced. He had wavy brown unkempt hair that barely surpassed his shoulders, dirt brown eyes that were droopy making his pale complexion look sickly, and a scraggly beard that was nesting a few of his previous foods. Overall, he held no physical features that would separate him from any man his age. Besides the immense odor of whiskey and sweat, which now that I think about it would be in good alignment to his kind.

_Klaus Grover, age 32, a deadbeat that was divorced twice in the same year because of his knack for infidelity and liquor intoxication, was forced by his mother to join as a form of punishment for his mediocre life. To his mothers' lack of knowledge, his habits have worsened within the years, his only saving grace being the fact that we were desperately out of bait for our monstrous companions on the other side to feast upon._

His infatuation with bedding any woman that would give him the time of day wasn’t the reason I had grown a disdain for the man. Every member of each of the squads he has been a part of has died in battle, always leaving him to be the sole survivor to tell his miraculous and painstaking story of his heroism. Everyone knew he preyed on the fact that his comrades had insufficient experience in the field and converted it to his liking to escape safe and sound. No one would call him out on his bullshit because of seniority purposes but who the hell cares about that. 

“We all worked our asses off to survive! Not to get chewed out by a little girl who hasn’t lived through half the shit we have.” 

I scoffed, “Sacrificing a life doesn’t prove your resolve at survival. It proves your resolve as a scumbag.” 

Feeling a hand latch itself on my shirt along with a whiff of whiskey, I lifted my head to see eye to eye with the aggravated adult. “Why you cunt! Don’t make baseless assumptions!”

“How baseless are they if people that dined with us yesterday are no longer dining with us today.” I counteracted, raising my own hands to grasp his. I could agree with him on something though; getting chewed out by a child was not ideal. Not offering a moment of hesitation, I twisted his hand away from me, rotating it enough to hear the cracks of his feeble bones. The louder the cracks the faster he neared the wooden planked floor. Another unusual preference for a teenager, enjoying watching grown men groan in agony. “More specifically, why don’t you try saying that to the comrades that you murdered today. Because if we are going to say it like it is that’s what you did, didn’t you? Were they tailored to your liking of naivety?”

His breath hitched, either from him struggling against my grip or from my statement. For satisfactory purposes, I chose both to be suitable options in this case. “You bitch!”

“[name]! Stop it! You’re going to break his hand!” A tall melanin man approached visibly alarmed by the scene in front of him. He had short semi-wavy black hair with bangs that were parted in the middle that framed him nicely. His brown eyes that leaned closer to being considered hazel were spherical and aligned symmetrically horizontal to the other. On the topic of symmetry, his entire body was proportionately well-endowed, too. It makes me want to punch him even more.

_Gilbert Newman, age 17, valuable asset to the Survey Corp. marking the 103rd batch of food for the cause and part of my graduating class. He came in ranking first while I came in ranking second. We were both aiming to be part of Levi’s Squad. Unfortunately for him, I had been chosen instead by Levi to become part of the Special Op while he was passed on to Hange. Major anger issues and holds a grudge towards Levi and his squadron. He and I hold more animosity towards one another seeing as he and I close and age but distant in rankings._

“Calm down, Newman. Didn’t you hear how those hands single-handedly slaughtered 10 titans! Surely, my delicate touch wouldn’t be enough to injure such a strong man.” I eased, lowering my head to reach the defenseless man’s ears. “Isn’t that right, Grover? Be truthful to our good friend Newman here.”

“Of c…..Argh!” He attempted to speak but I purposely increased the strength behind the grip. The spectators in the mess hall either watching the disarray or trying to find a superior to stop us. Anyone who wasn’t part of any of those groups was throwing jabs at Grover.

“Pussy!”

"Look at him getting his ass handed to him by a girl!"

“It was about time someone put his ass in place!”

“Kill ‘em!”

What I hated more than people like Grover were people that were easy to bandwagon on things once they were normalized. Having no sense of self for lack of better words. They drifted with whatever would be better suited for them socially. Probably why they chose to be in the Survey Corps, we get shitted on the most but once we do "something good" we are awarded praise. 

Truthfully, I had my fill of seeing him in pain 4 cracks ago but just like the man cowering beneath me, I was stubborn and refused to remove my hands until I heard him beg. Many called me sadistic and if I were a tad bit older I would’ve agreed with them but seeing as I am merely just a minor I had to disagree with such inappropriate commentary.

“S-stop! P-please! I yield!” He yelled with whatever dignity he had managed to keep within the interaction. Content with his answer I discarded his hand then wiped my hand on my pants to disinfect them of any idiocy that could’ve been contracted within the period of being near the man. 

“Let that be the last you ever believe you are good enough to lay your hands on me, scum.” 

With that, I left the mess hall and began the route to my room. Hearing familiar footsteps behind me, I could already assume that it was Gilbert, who came to appraise my behavior. He had picked up this habit soon after I entered the Survey Corps when my behavioral issues were in the early stages.

“What the hell was that back there! You fucking injured his hand!” He exclaimed, finally catching up with my pace.

“The only thing I injured was his ego. Though I doubt even that put a dent in it seeing as his kind’s ego inflates with whatever minimal compliment you give him.” I replied

“You’re a fucking bitch, ya know that? You broke a man’s hand yet you aren’t remorseful at all.”

I shrugged off his comments. “His other hand will be serviceable for his pleasures. He should be thanking me for my generosity.” 

He sighed, placing the palm on his forehead. “You’re insufferable.”

“If I am then why do you keep following me? I didn’t ask you to.” I quipped. From my peripherals I noticed his face contort. His teeth gritted and his eyes twitching. An amusing sight to say the least.

As you may or may not recall I said he had anger issues. Though you may be wondering, “Anger issues? But that isn’t even nearly as bad as I thought it would be.”

It’s because it isn’t, at least not this week that is. I told him that I would let him have half of my daily rations for the remainder of the month if he could keep his anger in check for a week. That included acting civilized with me.

“Ah ah ah. Is that anger I sense, Officer Newman?” His silence was knowledge enough for me to know that if he opened his mouth he would spew a plethora of unholy words. We had an odd dynamic which is evident to not only us but to others. We have a rivalry that sometimes is confused for the definition of friendship. I am unsure if it is because they only happen to witness the moments where he and I are forced to be civil with one another or they have a toxic way of viewing a healthy friendship. If he and I had met in a more favorable situation, I am certain we would've been friends. However, our first impressions and headstrong personalities clashed with any situation that could potentially improve our standing with each other.

After a few moments of silence, he began to rant to me about his girl troubles. Times like these are what confused us as friends. 

“She thinks that I am cheating on her with one of the nurses on the last expedition we went on. Sure the nurse she was talking about was cute but she wasn’t my type. I prefer a more mature type of woman ya know?” He complained to me, using his hands for emphasis for certain words. He was an “attractive” man in societal standards and seemed to have a new girl by his side bi-weekly. As much of a “womanizer”-as he proclaims- he is, he isn’t the type to be unfaithful in a relationship. If he finds interest in a new person, he’ll unambiguously break up with the girl he is with and pursue the new person. Nonetheless, heartbroken girls will still approach him in public to deliver him a final “parting gift” to remember them by. His face being proof that he received them graciously.

_“I could care less of the type of woman you are into.”_

“I tried reassuring her that it wasn’t like that but she kept bitching saying that it was. It lasted for a few hours until finally…”

_“Maybe I should’ve changed the bet to him not speaking to me for a week instead…”_

After hearing him go into too much detail about their ‘reconciliation’, I had decided this would be my opportunity to manage to slip away undetected as he was too engrossed in his story to pay attention to my presence. Second, to enjoying being accompanied by women was talking about himself.

Escaping him I was forced to take an alternative path to my room now that he interfered with my normal route. Originally upon returning from the expedition I planned to go into the town to run a few errands while the light was still out but that was soon unavailable to me because of the ‘party’ if it could even be called that. I yawned, extending my arms overhead as I was rounding the hallway my room was located in. I was about to open my door when I heard a voice call out my name.

Turning my head to see a cadet at the corner of the hallway with a manila folder in my line of vision.

“Yes?” 

The cadet straightened their posture and coughed before speaking. “Lieutenant [last name], you have been summoned by Commander Erwin to his office. He says it’s urgent.” 

I sighed, loosening my grip on the doorknob and walking towards the cadet. They held out the manila folder towards me which I took before nodding them away.

_“Well, there goes that…”_

  
  
  
  
  


“What is it now, Erwin? I was about to take a much-needed nap if you hadn’t called me up.” I complained, opening the door to his office. To my surprise, I was met with not only Erwin but Levi. The short-statured man standing beside the blonde, like a bodyguard protecting their boss from harm's way. Their faces left much to interpretation as they were stoic, devoid of emotion. Quirking an eye up in suspicion I ask, “What the hell are you doing here? Is this some kind of intervention?”

Levi reciprocates my expression, following up with his question. “Do you have anything worth staging an intervention for, brat?”

“If I say yes I’m worried that you’ll forget the reason you called me here and actually turn it into one.” I joked, earning a grin- if you can even call it that- and a chuckle from the duo. Compared to my questionable relationship with Gilbert, my friendship with these two including Hange was what I considered an actual friendship formed upon mutual trust and companionship. Yes, they were twice my senior but they’re a part of the small collective of people that I respected openly and would devote my heart to saving. Knowing that others preferred my relationship with Gilbert because of our age and not from actual connections was enough to show me why the world we were born into was in shambles. 

“Fortunately for you, it’s nothing of the sort. Though what I am about to tell you may be viewed as a form of rehabilitation.” The light-hearted ambiance that the room once had was switched to a more professional one. It didn’t shock me, we were in the military. Nice moments like that could only last for as long as it was.

Finally taking a seat in the vacant chair that was in front of Erwin’s desk, I placed the unopened manila folder on top. It hadn’t said any words that would lead me to believe that I was not allowed to view the content that lied between the pages of the folder. If I didn’t know any better I would assume that the cadet that handed me the folder could’ve sneaked a peek inside but my better judgment wanted to wait until I met with Erwin to know what was in the folder.

“Form of rehabilitation? So this is an intervention?”

Erwin shakes his head, gesturing his hand towards the folder in front of me. “Open it.” 

I eyed them both individually, though they didn’t seem to falter in their expressions. 

**_Temporary Relocation:_** _Training Cadet Corp._

 ** _Effective:_** _2 days from today._

 ** _Terminated:_** _TBD._

I blinked a few times, rereading, translating, refocusing, and glancing around for reconfirmation. The page was straightforward which I would usually appreciate but even if it had been a blunt delivery it had a vague execution. Taking into account that this was considered “a form of rehabilitation” for me, I further began to evaluate the page.

“So you finally grew tired of me old man? If it’s because of the insensitive height jokes you could’ve just sent me to Hange like you always do.” I humorously suggested. No harm towards Hange but I’d rather deep clean the horse stables than listen to them go on passionate hour-long tangents about their new titan research. I may have ranked 2nd in the Training Cadet Corps but it sure as hell wasn’t for my brains. My expertise was limited to the usage of ODM gear and slaying titans. The logistics and science of it all were a mystery to me. For that reason, I keep to places where I know I won’t embarrass myself.

“I assure you that it is not. We’ve been receiving multiple complaints on your qualifications of being a Lieutenant.” Erwin reaffirmed answering for Levi, glancing at a relatively large pile of papers sitting on the edge of his desk. Initially, the complaints I would receive would be because of my age, which even I could understand sometimes but then they began to be misogynistic. They disliked being inferior to not only a woman but a teenager at that. They even spread further from being primarily from other soldiers to the citizens.

“They’ve been sending in complaints since I entered the Survey Corps a year ago and you guys never paid any mind to it. What difference does it make now?”

“They are now targeted towards your behavior, Lieutenant.”

“It’s fucking great, I know. Now get to the point. I got shit to do.” I spoke, irritation becoming apart in my voice. 

He joins his hands together, using his knuckles as a pedestal for his jaw, he leaned slightly forward in his chair. “Unfortunately, that was the point.”

“So I get mad more than others. I’m at that age.” I remarked back, dismissively lifting my arms.

“Not when your days are consecutive. Your temper has been sporadic. No one knows when or where you will implode next. I doubt it’s a phase other kids your age are experiencing, too.” Levi chimed in.

“A lot of kids my age aren’t exactly in our line of work. A gap in behavioral development is inevitable.”

“That’s precisely why your relocation will benefit you to be amongst others who you can coincide with and relate to.”

Like hell will they understand. Most of them will be aiming to be in the Top 10 to secure themselves a spot in the military police and live the easy life with the weighing conscious that former classmates are risking their lives for them. Others will seek employment in the Garrison, it eases their consciousness that they participate in titan slayings but not acknowledging that they took the better of two evils. Then the Survey Corps, idiots. We’re idiots for taking as gospel the feasibility that freedom can be attainable in our lifetime. Idiots indeed we are but here I am still believing the gospel as a loyal follower because of hope. It’s pitiful that grasping onto hope is all I can do to justify my career. At first, it was to protect my loved ones and it soon strayed away from that. Howbeit, it is still something I valued it wasn’t paramount of importance to me anymore. I didn’t know what I fought for. Perhaps, I appreciated the titans for being around so I had something to vent my anger onto.

“I sincerely doubt that will be the case.”

I couldn't rebuttal the man and say that Levi’s wasn’t much better than mine but that would add further evidence to his claim. I’ve grown accustomed to growing desensitized to others' views of my person, never seemed to see the reason to fixate my personality to favor someone who wouldn’t matter to me in the next hour. Being in the Survey Corps we were bound to face the brunt of the public’s criticism. To serve in such a regiment, you must excel in mental, physical, and intellectual strength. A chilling truth many have the displeasure of finding out early on into this chosen career path. 

“When was this decided?”

“A few days before the expedition. It was either this or you were to be stripped of your status as Lieutenant.” He exclaimed nonchalantly.

I flinched at the revelation of the other alternative. “Isn’t that a bit excessive?” 

“I could ask you the same about the incident with Grover this afternoon.” Levi retorted back. 

My face contorted in disgust, visibly displeased with his name being inserted into the conversation. “He deserved it. Bastards like him need grounding to keep them afoot.”

Leaning my back into the chair, I point at Levi. “You never answered my question, Captain? Ya got some sort of parting gift for me? Didn’t take you as the sentimental type.”

“Hardly. Erwin called me here in case you blew a fuse.” 

I sided eyed them both, crossing my arms over my chest before commenting on their preassumptions.“Jeez, how much faith do you guys have in me? I may be young but I’m not going to have a hissy fit over something like this. I trust your judgment.” 

“I’m pleased to hear that,” Erwin responded, smiling delicately at me, handing me a quill and ink to sign my signature into the document. After signing I passed the quill and ink back to him. 

“If that’s it I’ll be going.” Getting up from my seat, I stretched my arms out pivoting my feet in the direction of the door but a tug on my jacket prevented me from getting very far.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, brat? You’re still under my commands and the stables require a good cleaning.” I could hear the smirk sketched on his face. “Best pick up a rake and get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [name] arrives at the 104th and leaves an impressionable first impression on them all. Leaving many interested in her some more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HARRASSMENT AND IMPLIED SEXUAL REFERENCES.  
> If any of those warnings trigger or you aren't comfortable reading them please do not proceed in reading this chapter.

“Welcome back to the Training Cadet Corps, Lieutenant [last name]. Can’t say that I missed you.”

“Ditto.”

I was currently walking with Shadis to the training grounds to meet the 104th cadets. I had arrived at the Training Corp. early in the morning. My squad was there to bid me their goodbyes; Petra gave me a beaded bracelet saying something to "remember her by" even though she was well aware I wouldn’t wear it, Eld and Gunther didn’t react much as they thought it would lay the foundation to resolving my ‘behavioral issues’, Olou being the bitch he was laughed and said by the time I returned he’d take my place. Due to unforeseen circumstances, he was absent by the time of my departure, having to be escorted to the infirmary for facial damages. 

I told Hange, Levi, and Erwin to not see me off. It wasn’t anything against them but it was humiliating to have your friends watch you leave especially under my conditions. The rest of the Special Ops Squad were persistent on being present so I didn’t attest to it much. However, a certain soldier had to invite himself, too. Newman was relentless in his insults and jabs, also giving out threats of stealing my position. Unlike Oluo, I didn’t feel the need to lash out as much. Instead, I accepted his threat as a means of looking towards something to work on when I was finally able to return. I still beat his ass though for disrespecting me.

I had a few hours to unpack my belongings in my room once I arrived. Though my relocation wasn’t permanent it was also still undecided how long I would be forced to stay. For that, I packed only the essentials like clothes and personal hygienic products. Shadis notified me that my appearance to the cadets would be a surprise since how short notice it was.

He took a glance at my figure then focused his eyes forward.

“You’ve matured.” I scrunched my features in disgust and he seemed to notice, mimicking my reaction. “I meant in composure. You used to be so docile, hardly could speak up unless you were talking with Newman. I guess being a Lieutenant shaped you up.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Being so conforming wasn’t working well for me. Had to grow a pair to be worth my weight in gold.” 

“I see.”

After a while, I noticed that we had arrived at our location, catching sight of this year's cadets. They were scattered out; stretching, talking, and or training with each other. We began to walk towards the front of the hoard of cadets. With each step we took, the more cadets began to halt their actions.

“Who is that with Instructor Shadis?” A boy with light ash brown hair commented.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen her before.” A freckled boy, who was around the same height as the latter agreed.

“A new cadet? But we are graduating in a month. Isn’t it a bit late for that?” 

“You seriously don’t know who that is, Sasha? That’s [name] [last name], she’s a Lieutenant in Levi’s Squad. I heard she was promoted half a year into the Survey Corps.” A bald boy explained.

“Lieutenant but she looks around our age?” The girl, presumably named Sasha voiced. 

“Didn’t know age held relevance in rankings, cadet. Would you like to elaborate?” I asked standing behind the group. They all froze, the first boy blushing slightly, the other two were shocked and the girl was terrified. “Well, are you going to tell me or not?”

She shook her head, lips sealed shut. If walking through the field didn’t garner people’s attention this scene surely did. Mimicking similar expressions to the four in front of me. “Hmm.” 

“Attention Maggots! We got someone joining us for the rest of your training here at the Training Corps.” Shadis announced, immediately getting everyone to stand in uniform rows. I stood beside him looking unamused by the looks I was receiving. “This is [name] [last name], a Lieutenant in the Special Operation Squad at the Survey Corps.” 

While I surveyed through the rows I took notice of a specific trio, two boys and a girl. 

One of the boys had blonde hair with hair that was a little on the longer side, large bright blue eyes that held wonder and delicate facial features. He looked to be slightly shorter than the others, probably around 5’3. He was the only one out of the three that was actively listening to what Shadis had to say. Judging solely on his appearance, I could tell he would lack mental strength as well as physical strength. However, he may show promise intellectually.

On the other side of the boy was a beautiful girl. She had shoulder-length black hair, sharing the same color as her eyes. Her focus was on the other boy, a protective-- almost territorial-- aura was seen as she looked at him. She had a stoic expression, reminding me of the captain a bit. If she were anything like him, I’d say she specializes in brute strength. She’d come in handy in the Survey Corps if she were to join.

Standing in between the two was the other boy. He had brown hair and green eyes, his eyes were trained on me. As if he were trying to do his analysis of my person as I was doing for everyone else. Using the process of elimination, I would deduce that he would be the one to have the mental brawn of the group. 

They were different from the other group I had confronted, a different aura per se.

“Today she’ll be overseeing your training to get a feel of how you all are fairing up. In the end, she’ll give a general evaluation of your performance as a collective. Any questions?” Again a silence responded and so the training began. It was primarily centered on the use of maneuvering with ODM gear and taking down wooden titan dummies in the forest. Not much has changed in terms of training regiments from when I was a cadet. 

I came to learn a few of their names from Shadis who he trusted would be worthy of candidates for ranking in the Top 10.

Reiner Braun, impeccable strength, and from what I heard is he is often viewed as a brother figure to other cadets.

Bertholdt Hoover, nothing from him truly stood out similar from Armin besides being averagely well-rounded.

Annie Leonhart, excels in hand-to-hand combat and keeps to herself. Most likely will join the Military Police if fighting is her expertise.

Krista Lenz, built like a daffodil and acts like one too. Doesn’t look like much but could probably be a hefty snack for the titans. 

Ymir, nothing special aside from a foul mouth. A loyal lapdog to Krista, following her at her beck and call. However, her lack of a surname did leave her to be a mystery.

To my surprise, the group I had talked to earlier was part of the candidates. 

Jean Kirstein, at the top of his class in ODM gear but looks like a smartass with a short-temper. I have a feeling that he wants to aim to work in the interior after meeting plenty of people like him.

Marco Bodt, average in the use of ODM gear but seems reliable and keeps calm under pressure. A leadership position would suit him.

Sasha Blouse, the girl I had confronted before. She has keen instincts, from what I heard she comes from a hunting village in the mountains which would explain it. According to Shadis, she’s gluttony. Caught her eating a potato on the first day and can snack on pretty much anything.

Connie Springer, talented in his use of agility but might have a questionable mental capacity.

Then there was the group that piqued my interest. 

Armin Arlert, my pre-assumptions were correct, he isn’t built like a fighter like Reiner is but does persevere, which is admirable. 

Mikasa Ackerman, top of her class overall. All of how I described her was correct but I may have fallen short in not mentioning her intellect. By far the most promising cadet out of them all.

Finally, Eren Yeager. He doesn’t excel in academics but seems to make up for it outside of the classroom. Though he isn’t on par with anyone else in the class his passion surpasses anyone else by far.

They all had room for improvement but whether their last month as cadets can change that I am unsure. 

As I thought the day had come to an end I began walking away from the training ground, many of the cadets were either too exhausted to stand up or eager to rush to the mess hall for dinner. But I heard my name being called out by Shadis. I turn my head slightly, raising an eyebrow. 

“Any words of encouragement you’d like to say?"

Pivoting my feet around, I sighed. I hated sentimental things. What was the purpose? To inspire? In what way? Especially when it’s coming from a random person.

“I don’t waste my words on people that aren’t worth my time.”

I exited the training grounds, sacrifices yelling profanities to my fading image while others were being held back by their comrades. They were mad at the truth. If they couldn’t handle that they couldn’t handle any branch of the military. 

“Wanna repeat that, bitch!”

“Think you’re better than us!”

Halting, I faintly turned my head to face them with a smirk depicted on my face, shrugging my shoulders. 

“Kinda.” 

I didn’t have much of an appetite, to begin with, but I didn’t want to spend the rest of my night cooped up in my room. It wouldn’t be productive and seeing as I am an instructor I had to familiarize myself with not only the cadets training but also understanding their mindsets. The mind controls decisions, mannerisms, and ways of being. Understanding how they worked differently in individuals was detrimental. 

Everyone was scattered around at the run-down wooden tables, fortunately enough there was a secluded table at the far left corner of the room that hadn’t been occupied yet. It gave me a good view of everyone while allowing me secrecy and privacy. However, I seemed to have made a miscalculation in my plans having been approached by a few cadets. They didn’t seem to have any pure intentions judging from the way they handled themselves in the same way schoolboys handle their hormones. 

The leader of the group was the first to sit down, feeling ballsy enough to sit by me. He had dirty blonde hair that looked to not have been acquainted with water in its lifetime, jaded colored eyes that would’ve been attractive on anyone that wasn’t him, and a prominent bulbous nose that looked similar to the size of a canned food container. I maintained composure, just ignoring them as the rest of the group began situating themselves around me. 

“Hey [name]. We saw you looking pretty lonely over here and we felt compelled to be your welcoming committee, isn’t that right guys?” The leader announced with the rest nodding in agreement, licking their lips as they watched me intently. His hands grabbed mine, bringing them closer to his face, inching dangerous close to his dry skinned lips. My face scrunched, signaling my obvious disgust towards his gesture that I would hope he’d understand but luck was never on my side now was it?

Acting a few moments before his lips and my hand could meet I used my other hand to slap his hand away. The blonde didn’t seem to falter in his actions, as I was about to excuse myself from the table he already had his arms latched around my waist, his body mimicking his previous movements in leaning closer, leaving not much room to move. “Feisty, not usually my type but your body makes up for it so I can get behind it. I’d love to get to know it on a more intimate level.”

“Hey! What the hell are you doing!” An unknown voice accused, though their figure was hidden from me as the blonde blocked my vision. However, I heard footsteps approaching us until they stopped. 

“Fuck off, Yeager. This doesn’t concern you.”

“You son of a bitch! I can’t just watch you manhandle a girl!” The usage of my sex was unnecessary. Alternatively, appropriate use of diction should’ve been used, for example, omitting the word “girl” in his sentence. Not only was it to prevent it from being lengthy but also prevent me from getting pissed off, which he unknowingly succeeded at. I was even considering playing an ingenue to allow him to fulfill his act of heroism. We had an audience watching us and though I was never one for theatrics, I was willing to muse them with a bit of a show. We’ll play our assigned roles with a bit of a fun plot twist at the end to keep the audience entertained but like any arrangement catered to entertain we had an hourglass slowly nearing the bottom fast. 

“What’s your name, cadet?” I coyly asked, looking up at him, twirling my calloused fingers on his clothed chest in a manner that would make them seem intricate and dainty. “Unless you prefer that be the name I call you by when we…” I whispered out the last part, turning my head away from his face feigning embarrassment, I could sense him become flustered by sudden “liking” towards him. 

“It’s L-Luther. Luther J-Jennings.” He replied, failing at catching himself stuttering. His companions were now watching in “awe” at the scene unfolding before them, wishing it were them in his position.

“Are you flustered, Luther?” I cuddled into his chest, continuing my ministrations, taking notice of a pocket knife that was in his back pocket. “You should save that for later.”

“Uh...I...”His response gave me insight that he had never had luck in talking with ladies. I could go into a more depth analysis of his actions but I’ll say it at a later time. Scrunching the fabric of his cotton dress shirt, pulling him down to eye level-- ultimately capturing a sneaky glance at my ‘hero”, who was flustered as well-- placing my lips near Luther’s outer ear, blowing a gush of breath into his inner lobe. His breathing was erratic as the hand that was focused on the ministrations traveled lower. 

“What a…” It was time for our show to come to a final, my eyes narrowed, any former emotions I had portrayed wiped for my face. With my hands both being situated on his chest, I used them to my leverage in addition to him temporarily letting his guard down. I jerked his body towards the table we were previously seated at, slamming his upper body into the wood. His back was towards me, meaning he was making eye contact with not only his companions but the entire Cadet Corps. Lifting the pocket knife I had snatched away during our interaction to his neck, had he realized what had happened. 

“... pathetic virgin, you are. To think you’d have a chance with me. Bedding me in fact. It’s embarrassing.” He was not a big fan of my words as he attempted to thrash to escape but not too much or he’d come into contact with the sharpened blade that was waiting for him to inch closer. After noting that his possibility of escaping me was slim to none with his knife reminding him that he stopped trying. Which in turn made me lose interest in him, I let him go --in which he scrambled to seek asylum with his friends-- but kept his pocket knife in hand. My [eye color] eyes trained on Eren and his group of friends that stood beside him. 

“You. Eren Yeager.” Maintaining my position, which was a good distance away from the boy, I direct the knife in his direction. “Take Jennings advice and stay out of places where you aren’t wanted. I appreciate your concern for my safety but if my ranking isn’t enough to depict to you an idea of my capability to get out of situations like these then you must be an even bigger idiot than I imagined.”

His green eyes dilated a bit, in surprise that morphed into anger. His foot lifting to take a step in my direction was promptly stopped by his two friends placing their hands on his shoulders, shaking their heads signaling that he shouldn’t do anything. Nevertheless, his eyes didn’t fluctuate, keeping them on me even when I walked past him.

A path cleared for me in the crowd as I strutted away but not before heading a warning to the blonde and his posey. “I’d start packing my bags if I were you. Since you’ve given me your full name it won’t be hard to get you and your friends plucking weeds in fields after that little incident you tried pulling on me. I don’t take those atrocities lightly, especially from a cadet that is supposed to be setting a good example to the citizens within the wall.” Dismissively, throwing his belonging past him, with the blade getting close enough to make a small slice on his cheek before lodging itself between the layers of the wooden walls. “ You’ll probably need that for the fields.”

_“I always seem to find trouble in mess halls, don’t I?”_

  
  
  
  
  


“Eren, are you okay? You’ve been spacing out ever since the Lieutenant left.” Armin asked me.

“I’m fine. Just a little tired, that’s all.”

“You should go rest. We-” Mikasa began but I shook my head in response. 

"I said I'm fine."

After Lieutenant [last name] left, everyone resumed what they were doing, though now the topic of discussion has changed. Everyone wanted to know more about her aside from rumors that didn’t seem to hold any validity in them. Many of them could hold some truth in them while others were completely out of the left field. When I first saw her when Shadis was introducing her, I had the same question that Sasha had. How could someone so young already be a Lieutenant? But there was another thing gnawing at me.

_“Where have I seen you before, [name] [last name]?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
